Kiss Me When You Come Home
by CavanaughCSI3
Summary: Slightly updated version!  Casey reflects while Olivia is undercover...better then it sounds I promise...


**When I originally posted this story I forgot one of the scenarios that I had wanted to put in. I just couldn't let it go so I decided to update!**

**This story was inspired by Hanson's - yes, Hanson's don't judge - song 'Kiss Me When You Come Home.'**

**On a completely different note but I just have to share, I got to watch them film part of episode 10 in front of the courthouse this week. It was my NYC dream come true. SO amazing! Mariska is even more beautiful in person. **

**Anyway, please enjoy this story about characters that I don't own...inspired by a song by a band that I have nothing to do with...**

* * *

><p><strong>Kiss Me When You Come Home<strong>

* * *

><p>Casey sat in the window seat staring out the window. The cup of tea in her lap had gone cold as she watched the rain soak the New York City streets below. She loved the city but hated it when it rained. The dark atmosphere outside only seemed to make her emotional state worse. She had been a wreck since Olivia went undercover. She forced herself not to count how many days she had been gone.<p>

The detective and the ADA had been together for just over a year and had been living together for 5 months when the FBI had whisked her away. She had spoken to the brunette just before she went under. Olivia tried to assure her girlfriend that she would be completely safe and that she didn't have much choice in the matter but that she'd promise to get home as soon as possible. They had spoken only one other time. She smiled weakly when she remembered Olivia telling her, "They're letting me call you as a reward for my good behavior...and they knew that I would kill someone soon if I didn't get to hear your voice."

She missed Olivia's voice. She missed being wrapped in her arms every night. Most of all, she missed her kisses. She had become addicted to the brunette's kisses. Since they had moved in together, Casey had vowed to kiss Olivia every time she came home. She would drop whatever she had been doing at the time to claim the detective's lips. She grinned at the memory of the first time it had happened after they had moved in together.

_Olivia kicked the door open as she balanced a pizza box with one hand while she held a 6 pack of beer with the other. She had just moved into Casey's Upper West Side apartment. They had spent the afternoon unpacking all of her things and just stepped out to grab them dinner. _

_"Babe!" She called out, "I'm home!"_

_Casey came out of their bedroom with a big smile on her face. Olivia expected her to take the pizza or beer out of her hand and was surprised when Casey grabbed her by the back of the neck and brought their lips together. _

_"What was that for?" Olivia asked breathlessly as they broke a part. _

_"I missed you." Casey said simply._

_Olivia smiled, "I was gone for 15 minutes." _

_"So what? I can't miss you?"_

_"No, you definitely can." Olivia told her, "Especially if you greet me like that every time I come home."_

_Casey smiled widely, "Only if you return the favor!"_

_"Deal." Olivia said as she captured the red head's lips once more._

And they stayed true to their pact...no matter where the other might be...

_Casey sighed as she stepped under the pulsing spray of the shower head. After spending almost all day standing in a courtroom her back was ridiculously sore. She was rinsing the shampoo from her hair when she heard the bathroom door open. Seconds later the shower curtain was pulled aside._

_"Hey sweetie." Olivia greeted as she appeared from behind the curtain. _

_"Hey. How was work?" Casey asked. For once they hadn't seen each other since they left that morning._

_"If was fine. Normal day." Olivia told her, "I just came in here to get my kiss."_

_Casey stepped out from under the spray and wrapped her arms around her detective as she kissed her._

_"Hey!" Olivia giggled against her lips. "You're getting my shirt all wet!"_

_"It wouldn't be getting wet if you took it off." Casey pointed out with a smirk._

_Olivia smiled as she toed off her shoes and unbuttoned her shirt, "Don't mind if I do, Counselor. Don't mind if I do."_

Or no matter what they had to do that night...

_"Sorry I'm late Babe! Practice ran long." Casey said as she hustled into the apartment and dropped her bat bag by the door._

_"We have to be there in 35 minutes." Olivia reminded her._

_"I know! I'm sorry!" Casey pressed a quick kiss to her lips as she headed for the bathroom to clean up._

_Olivia grabbed her arm before she could fully get away, "Hey! Hey! Hey!"_

_She pulled the sweaty ADA to her and kissed her hard to which there was no objection._

_Casey smiled when she pulled back, "I think we now have to be there in 30 minutes."_

_Olivia shrugged, "So we're a little late."_

No matter what time the other one got home...

_Olivia crept into the apartment as quietly as she could. I was just past 3am and she knew that her girlfriend would be fast asleep. She stripped down to her tank top and underwear before crawling into bed next to Casey. _

_The detective was about to let out a small sigh of relief that the other woman hadn't woken up when the redhead began to stir. _

_"Shhh, go back to sleep baby."_

_She gathered the half asleep woman in her arms and tried to sooth her back to sleep but Casey turned in her arms so that they were facing one another. With her eyes still closed she sought Olivia's lips with her own. Kissing her sleepily she then snuggled into the brunette's strong embrace. _

_"I love you." She mumbled. _

_Olivia smiled and pressed a kiss Casey's forehead. "I love you too babe. Goodnight."_

Casey even bent the rules a little bit when Olivia never made it home...

_"Liv." Casey whispered in her sleeping girlfriend's ear. "Liv, it's time to get up."_

_The younger woman was perched on the side of the bed that Olivia had taken up residence on in the crib that night. The detective moaned sleepily as Casey ran her fingers through her hair._

_Casey pressed a light kiss to the other woman's lips. "I have to be in court in an hour but I just wanted to stop by and say good morning." _

_The brunette finally began to stir underneath her. Her eyes creeped open as she smiled up at her lover. She sat up and gave her a proper kiss. "Good morning. I'm sorry I didn't make it home last night."_

_"Don't apologize." Casey told her, "I understand."_

_Olivia smiled, she was happy to have someone that was accepting of things like that. "You're too good to me."_

_"I know." Casey smiled, "I brought you breakfast from your favorite bodega." _

_The detective's eye lit up as she took the bag from Casey's hand and kissed her again, "Way too good to me."_

Every once and a while, one of them just couldn't wait until the other one was home.

_Olivia stepped into the ADA's office and made sure to lock the door behind her. She was glad that the shades were already drawn so that she didn't have to waster her time with them._

_"Hey baby." Casey greeted as she looked up from her desk, "What's uh..." The older woman didn't give her girlfriend a chance to finish her sentence before she brought they lips crashing together. Without breaking their kiss she managed to get Casey out of her chair and pressed the side of her desk, not caring if they scattered her paperwork everywhere._

_Their kiss turned into a hot and heavy make out session that finally end minutes later - both women out of breath._

_"I really needed that," Olivia panted. "I can make it through the rest of my day now. I will see you at home."_

_Casey stared at her lover slight dumbfounded as she walked out the door, "Well you always know where to find me!"_

Casey now wished that she knew where to find Olivia or at least knew when she was going to be coming home.

Standing up from the window seat, she dumped her remaining tea in the sink and rinsed the mug. She would officially wash it in the morning. She took one last look outside as she pulled her hoodie tightly to her made her way to the bedroom.

She had just flicked off the hall light when there was a knock at the door. She glanced at the clock and had no idea who would be showing up at her apartment past 10 o'clock at night. When she looked through the peep hole she couldn't believe who she saw.

The redhead practically pulled the door from it's hinges as she threw it open, "Livia." She practically whispered in disbelief.

Olivia didn't say a word to the taller woman in front of her. Taking her face in her hands she pressed their lips together for the first time in months. Soft, sweet kisses grew hot and hungry as their tongues dueled. Casey pulled the brunette into their apartment and kicked the door shut behind them only to then find herself pressed against it. Olivia hoisted the younger woman up as she pressed her against the front door. She moaned as Casey wrapped her legs around her waist. Finally, they broke apart, chests heaving heavily.

"When did you get back?" Casey asked as she pressed their foreheads together. She couldn't stop touching Olivia's face as though she had to reassure herself that the other woman wasn't a dream.

"This afternoon." Olivia panted.

Casey was almost hurt, "And I am just seeing you now?"

"I had to go through debriefing after debriefing which was torture because I was just dying to see you. But, I knew that if I saw you at the office that I couldn't do this..."

The brunette crushed her lips against Casey's once again, her tongue entering the other woman's mouth without the slightest resistance.

The ADA smiled, "Good point." She managed to say between kisses.

That night as Casey fell asleep in Olivia's arms, she was never more thankful that she was home.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked it! As I said I am still working on 'Firsts'. Feel free to keep throwing me ideas for it! Reviews on this story are always appreciated!<strong>


End file.
